


Don't Forget the Lid

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi, smoothie making disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5919589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bruce! Your eyes are closed!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget the Lid

**Author's Note:**

> Matt/Bruce/Elyse. Just go with it <3

It was early, TOO early, for Bruce to wake up to his boyfriend and girlfriend making a smoothie. And by TOO early, it was two in the morning and they were blasting music and Bruce was tired. He just got back from Fiji and the timeline difference had fucked up his sleep schedule and he was just so, so tired. 

"Please tell me what you both are doing because I honestly can't do this right now," Bruce whined from the entrance of the kitchen, leaning against the counter to make it more dramatic. He knew Elyse rolled her eyes and turned to him, her hands on her hips as Matt continued to cut fruit into small intervals. 

"Well, Joel, we're making a smoothie. If you had been here and not in Fiji, you would've known that we do this a lot now," Elyse explained, walked over to Bruce to pull him more into the kitchen. 

"She's lying, by the way, we just can't sleep," Matt told Bruce as he wrapped himself around Matt. Matt held him up as Elyse did other stuff, humming to herself as she got things from the fridge. 

"But I'm tired and I can't sleep while you're playing music," Bruce whined, made himself deadweight on Matt. Matt tried to hold his boyfriend up as much as he could, but he cried out for Elyse as Bruce just lay slack against him. 

"Elyse, Elyse. Help."

Matt heard her groan over dramatically and pull Bruce off Matt, Bruce leaning into Elyse and dead weighting in her arms. She dropped Bruce to the floor and he yelped out in fear, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Ow," Bruce said sarcastically and looked at Elyse in fake anger. She smiled back at him and stepped over Bruce so she could kiss the top of his head. Bruce stayed on the floor as his significant others worked away, didn't get up until Matt offered his hand and pulled Bruce up. 

"You wanna do the honor of making it," Matt asked Bruce and pointed at the blender. Elyse hadn't put the lid on yet and Bruce, still a little tired, decided he was going to be an asshole. He went to the blender and could feel Matt right behind him, Elyse close to his other side. He picked up the lid and acted as if he was going to put it on, but pushed the button before he did. Elyse and Matt cried out before there was smoothie everywhere, Bruce and the wall getting the most of the casualty. He turned and rubbed away smoothie from his face with his arm. He turned to look at Elyse and Matt, laughing hard as smoothie was splattered on them as well.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," Bruce wheezed out and leaned against the counter, sticking his already smoothie covered hand into more smoothie. Matt and Elyse stood in shock for a minute before they started to laugh with Bruce, just fits of laughter echoing with the music they were playing. 

"You're an asshole Bruce," Elyse finally said, the smoothie on them starting to dry a bit. 

"I know," Bruce answered and he promised to clean up the kitchen, his hand grossly peeling off the counter as he went to the bathroom. 

"Wait wait!" Elyse said and pulled Matt and Bruce close and took a selfie, a huge smile on her and Bruce's face as Matt stared at the camera. Elyse looked at it as Bruce ran to the bathroom and Matt chased after him to get to it first.

"Bruce! Your eyes are closed!"


End file.
